Every Santa Claus must have a Rudolf!
by LadyPalma
Summary: Neal is going to dress up as Santa Claus for Christmas, but will Emma be his "partner in crime"? [SwanFire] Part 3/9 of a Christmas Challenge with different pairings; prompt: Rudolf.


_This is my try for a challenge I've created along with other Italian fanwriters. The aim is to write 9 one-shots with different ships (or broships), following these prompts: _

_C-Chocolate__; H-Hugs; R- Rudolf; I-Ice Skating; S-Santa Claus; T-Tree; M-Mistletoe; A-Angel; S-Snowman._

_I know it's a bit late for Christmas and I'm sorry for that. But anyway, I still continue this challenge. The other fanfics for the challenge can be found on my profile._

* * *

><p><strong>Every Santa Claus must have a Rudolf!<strong>

"So, how do I look?"

Raised eyebrows, widened eyes and at least ten seconds of silence were Emma's predictable reaction to that question, but that didn't make vanish at all the smile on Neal's face, quite the contrary it made it grow. In fact, to the familiar red suit equipped with hat, boots and belt, he added also the fake white beard and a half-moon shaped pair of glasses.

The blonde simply looked at him, while slowly a chuckle ended to escape from her lips. Since he had told her about his project of dressing up as Santa Claus, she hadn't showed any enthusiasm for the idea, but now she had to admit that she didn't mind at all seeing him like that.

It made seem that Christmas more special than it already was, it made her feel able to make up for all the past years without celebrating, it made her feel happy somehow.

And then, he looked really good in that suit, actually.

"Am I really that ridiculous?" the man asked, rendering the only feedback given by his fiancé.

Emma just shrugged and gave him a smile. "You really want to go around Storybrooke like this tonight, don't you?"

"Of course!" he quickly replied, confirming again his intention expressed for the first time at least a week before "Regina has even conviced Hook to dress up as an elf!"

The addition was able to steal another laugh from the woman, while in her mind the likely image of an amused Regina obliging a reluctant Hook, was competing with the future one of the two men walking around in disguise.

"And let's see, what should I and Regina do while our men do this brilliant mission? Wait for presents in front of the house with two cups of hot chocolate?" she asked with a slightly ironic tone, continuing to show a bit of skepticism.

"Well, Regina maybe yes… But not you!" it was the enygmatic answer, joined by a mischievous smile.

Before the sheriff could ask for any further explanations, a nice hairband with two long reindeer horns appeared at her sight and it was put, gently but quickly, on her blonde hair.

"You, Emma, will be my personal _Rudolf_!" Neal exclaimed showing all his amused enthusiasm.

"W-What?" she asked, finding herself completely shocked now.

"My Rudolf!" he repeated with convinction "Don't worry, there are not only horns, my father should have an entire reindeer suit in the shop…"

The sound of a new laugh filled the room, but instead of irony, amusement or incredulity, the main emotion seemed to be pure terror and even a hint of irritation.

"No, don't count on me, I won't do that, Neal… Why don't you ask my father, I'm sure he will be happy to-"

"You'll see, you'll be enchanting" he sweetly said, interrupting that agitated complain and then placing a kiss on her lips.

Well, Emma could have been enchanting, but it wasn't enough that kiss to _enchant _her. However, even thought she had triet to object, the words were said in vain since the man, ignoring her, made his way – still with the Santa Claus suit on – downstairs.

"Tell the truth, you are doing all of this just not to give me a Christmas present, aren't you?" she asked then, raising her voice to call back his attention, trying to use a faking offended tone.

"Yes, of course!" he replied, taking the joke and turning around just to wink at her.

But when after some moments Emma went downstairs too, she found something unexpected: under the tree, among the presents suddenly appeared, there were many with her name on. Only then a real happy smile formed on her lips, but maybe if she had payed more attention, she would have cried a little as well.

Because those presentes were 12.

As the Christmas that they _didn't_ spend together since they had found each other.


End file.
